


The North Remembers - Take 2

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, POV Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Even with the White Walkers already on their land, the Northerners refuse to bend the knee to a Targaryen, not the Mad King’s daughter, and not the recently revealed dragon in wolf’s clothing.The North remembers, and they know no queen but the Queen in the North whose name is Stark.To make things even worse, this is not the only way Sansa Stark has chosen to betray her rightful Queen.Daenerys will not accept these betrayals, and she’s ready to serve justice, and fire and blood to Sansa, making an example of her to bring the North to its knees





	The North Remembers - Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering where Jon is, he's being held captive by the Unsullied, but Tormund has a plan to free him.
> 
> I wrote two endings for this ficlet and couldn't decide which one I wanted to post, so I just decided to post both versions.  
There is also a version with an unhappy ending. This version's ending is complete crack, but it's also the one where Sansa survives.
> 
> This ending is inspired by a tinfoil theory of mine that Daenerys is only fireproof during or shortly after a pregnancy, and of course I'm taking that idea to the next level here :')

The Stark girl lifted her chin, barely blinking as she regarded Drogon. She was braver than most men Daenerys had encountered, but bravery wouldn’t save her today.

“I don’t want to do this,” Daenerys told her. “But you’re leaving me no choice.”

“There is always a choice,” she objected.

The Northern lords were approaching and they started flocking around the Queen of their choice. To her chagrin, Daenerys saw they had amassed a horde of smallfolk and Northern soldiers. 

“Please,” Sansa Stark begged them. “None of you need to die today.”

“Neither do you,” Daenerys pointed out.

The other woman met her eyes. “You won’t get what you want like this.” It sounded like a threat.

She pursed her lips. “This isn’t about what I want-

“But it is," Sansa said softly.

“We need to stand together to defeat the Night King!” she snapped.

She offered her a half-smile and asked calmly: “How can we stand together if you want me on my knees?”

A rumble of laughter rose up around them. Daenerys could feel the rage bubbling up inside her chest, invigorated by the heat rolling off Drogon’s enormous body behind her.

“Is your pride that important to you that you would not only choose to refuse your rightful Queen who’s come to save you, but that you would mock me in front of your bannermen?”

"I don't believe it is your place to educate me about pride," she answered, contempt written all over her face.

"I am no ordinary woman. I am the dragon, and I am your queen!"

She only shook her head. "Jon will never forgive you for this.“

Her nostrils flared. ”Perhaps you should worry whether _I _will forgive him!“

She kept shaking her head, fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose before she met her gaze again and asked: "Forgive him for what? For being ignorant about the truth?”

“For betraying me and deceiving me! For giving in to the wiles of a whore like you!"

Mutters and enraged cries rose up among the Northern lords, but they were not the gasps of disgust and murmurs of indignation she'd hoped for. Had they all known? Did they not care? Perhaps she _should_ burn them all. 

"Please," Sansa Stark repeated, raising her voice. "If you wish to show your love and loyalty, fight for the North and its freedom when I'm gone. Don't die with me, avenge my death!"

They all started cheering and roaring, until Daenerys called out "Enough!" and Drogon strengthened her cry with a rumbling growl of his own. 

Dany smirked as Sansa Stark's bannermen left her side, joining their soldiers and smallfolk. She took a deep breath.

"I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, first of my name, Queen of the Andals, the First Men and the Rhoynar, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm, find you Sansa of House Stark guilty of treason to the Crown and to my majesty's person. I hereby sentence you to die. Dracarys!"

Sansa Stark lifted her chin again, glaring at Drogon right before he sent a blast of fire at her, and then something unexpected happened. 

Cries rose up and the ground beneath her feet started trembling as the Northerners charged and advanced on Drogon as one. Daenerys watched them roll toward her like an angry wave, roaring and rumbling as they closed in on her.

Drogon aimed another pillar of fire at Sansa Stark, who was now completely engulfed by flames, but Daenerys couldn't even hear her scream. The noise of the mob was too loud. And then they were surrounded. Drogon stumbled and shrieked in fear and pain. 

"No," she mouthed. _No, no, no. _She was struggling to keep herself on her feet. "Nooo!" she cried out. 

Daenerys pushed herself through the crowd, shoving people aside and slipping through gaps between the bodies to reach Drogon.

She called his name, and her dragon roared out in pain. As she tried to climb up on his back, he tossed and turned as he was pulled to all sides by his attackers.

He almost threw her off in an attempt to fight them off, but she managed to hold onto the spikes on his neck, pulling herself up again. 

Suddenly the sounds of the mob around her changed. The angry shouts and maddened buzzing started dying down, and they were replaced by excited murmurs and gasps.

Looking down from where she sat perched on Drogon's neck, Daenerys could see what had put the Northerners in that state.

Drogon had burned away Sansa Stark's gown and pretty red hair, but she was still standing in the same spot, cradling her slightly protruding belly with a look of disbelief on her face.

"She's alive!" one of them called out, the news spreading through the crowd like wildfire.

No one kneeled for her, the way the Dothraki had for Daenerys, but they cheered and clapped and roared.

"The Queen in the North!"

"The Red Wolf!"

"The She-Wolf!"

Their raucous joy didn't deter the Northerners from their original purpose, on the contrary, it only seemed to spur them on as they all swarmed around Drogon again.

The last thing Daenerys saw before she and her child were pulled under by the mob, was Sansa Stark smiling up at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [this track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxZcHUhQNXo&list=RDrxZcHUhQNXo&index=1) from the _Braveheart_ soundtrack while writing this fic. The part starting at 1:50 is what I hear when the mob attacks Drogon!


End file.
